


Tricky Little Brother

by The_Shy_One



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Thor waits for his brother on a bridge, hoping that Loki doesn't break a promise to visit him there after everything that happened just a few days ago with King Loki.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	Tricky Little Brother

He barely noticed the people passing him, only focused on watching the sky, to see a familiar sight of the rainbow bridge. Loki promised that he would be here soon, be here to spend time with  Thor after the whole mess dealing with another version of him self that was trying to  sabotage him for personal, petty reasons – at least that’s how Loki explained it to Thor with a smirk that could mean anything from the truth to  a story meant to catch him being gullible. Verity, his little brother’s only friend might have verified it as the truth, but sometimes he wondered if Loki brought the human in on some  of his  pranks , trying to make it even more elaborate than he could achieve before.

Thor shakes his head, sighing. Loki had changed, was trying to do better. Despite the reveal of what he had done to the child, a version of Loki who was free from the  villainy of his past, Thor saw that this Lo ki was trying his best. He still flirted with  villainy , a bit too closely for the other Avengers. But Thor knew that Loki  was trying, in his own way. He would never be like the members of the  Avengers; he would hate being  confined in that box as much as his former  villainous self  was a prison of a box for him. 

He w a s striving to be his own person, to make his own mistakes while learning from  them. The human way, the way that Thor thought was good for him.

Thor continued to stare u p at the sky, only looking away when someone asks  to take  a picture with him.  The sun started to climb towards the middle of the sky, rays bouncing off the water that flowed beneath the bridge as he continued to wait. Loki would be here soon; he had promised he would come to spend time with Thor as a way to make up for everything .  And Loki was many things, but he kept to the details of what came out of his mouth even if it was perfect to twist for him whe n he needed it to.

The wind starts to pick up , rushing over the bridge and ruffling his long, blond hair a s more people  come up to him to  ask for a picture with him, smiling and happy to chance upon an Avenger on a walk. Thor smiled and did what he had learned several years ago when en countering fans of the Avengers and himself, something that was mentioned in some songs. It was an easy routine, one that Loki would like as well. At least, long enough to become bored of it and find something else to occupy his time.

During one of those pictures, Loki arrives via the Rainbow Bridge. 

It was a dramatic entrance, one that always happened when using the Rainbow Bridge, no matter who you were.  Loki walks out of the Rainbow Bridge onto the walkway for the Brooklyn Bridge some distance away , looking relaxed .  The dramatic entrance  i s taken up a notch by having a Mjolnir –  a  fake, a toy, something h e had seen from children when they were pretending to be him while they were playing – in his hand, smirking as if he had something devious in mind a s he walked towards Thor .

Thor knew he didn’t . Not when he flipped the toy as Thor often did in battle, the Rainbow B ridge behind him as if he planned it to be like the human’s movies that had explosions in them . The fan looked between him and Loki, looking a bit confused. But decided to step away when Loki finally reach ed them, holding the toy Mjolnir to him.

“Verity said a gift would be good,” Loki said, close to  sounding  bored. But Thor could see the  little bit of hesitation, something that Loki from before – a god destined to be cast as evil since he was a little boy - wouldn’t have let Thor see unless it was for an act. “Figured this would be a safe bet.”

He takes the toy, noticing how light it was in his hand.  Thor looks it over,  admiring the craft that went into it to be a recreation of his weapon.  “The humans do have an eye for detail. Could mistake it for  my own.”

“They do like to be exact when it comes to  stuff, they find cool. You see how much  that  stuff for their movies goes for when selling it to others ?” Loki doesn’t wait for Thor to answer,  continues explaining a pro cess that Thor had yet to discover or experience for himself among the humans – there were so many things the humans did that  Thor doubts he could see everything they had to offer.

But it suited Loki , who was ever-changing these days , u nable to be defined by others, only  defining  himself. Thor doesn’t doubt his little brother would find more interesting things by the humans and try to apply them for himself, see if it fits or cast them aside for something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for a writing class prompt since with how the professor laid out the prompt, I could use a comic book image to inspire a story. It was fun, never did dive into Thor and Loki's sibling relationship too deeply before and I regret not doing so earlier. Especially with the events of Agent of Asgard and Loki (2019) exploring their sibling relationship to each other as Loki changes and becomes his own person. 
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
